


Padre "Equivocado"

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish habla por primera vez...y su primera palabra es papi...aunque no a la persona correcta, ¿o puede que sí?<br/>Johnlock insinuado, post reichenbach, Au, aparece Hamish Holmes.<br/>Nada me pertenece ni lo utilizo con ánimo de lucro.<br/>También en blogger: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2013/10/padre-equivocado-sherlock.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padre "Equivocado"

Hamish apareció en el 221B de Baker Street un mes después de La Caída.

Al menos, John pensaba en él como La Caída, porque aquel nefasto día tenía muchos más nombres. El Incidente, para todos aquellos que querían sonar compasivos cuando en el fondo hasta se alegraban del suceso; La Revelación, para los que pensaban que Sherlock Holmes no había sido más que una gran mentira, una mera invención hecha para llamar la atención; Ese Día, para aquellos que querían olvidarlo y enterrarlo para olvidar el dolor…  
…pero John no quería olvidar. John no quería olvidar al que había sido su mejor amigo, la persona que le había conocido como nadie más haría nunca; no quería que se desvaneciera en su mente, que sus rizos morenos se volvieran una maraña oscura y borrosa, que sus afiladas –a veces hirientes- contestaciones pasaran a ser simples ecos de un pasado lejano…  
…porque Sherlock merecía ser recordado. Porque daba igual lo que hubiera intentado hacerle en los momentos previos a su muerte, él no era un fraude en absoluto.  
Él era y sería siempre una de las personas más brillantes que han existido, existen y existirán.  
Y sin duda la más brillante en la vida de John Watson.

En eso y otros asuntos estaba pensado el ex doctor de la armada cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.  
Algo molesto por la interrupción, se apresuró a abrir. Fuera había un chico flacucho, de no más de veinticinco años, pelo castaño y mirada tímida. En sus brazos llevaba una cuna.  
-¿Eres John Watson?-Parecía algo incómodo, sin saber muy bien que decir.  
-Sí, ¿y tú eres…?  
-¡Oh! Me llamo Alfie señor, pero eso no importa. Mire, yo iba hacia mi trabajo cuando una señora con la cara tapada me ha dado este bebé, un montón de pasta y me ha dicho que se lo llevara a John Watson al 221 B de Baker sin dilación alguna junto a una nota. Tenga, que tengo que cogerla.-Le pasó su pequeño cargamento al estupefacto hombre para sacar un sobre del bolsillo delantero del pantalón.-Uf, ¡menos mal que no se ha caído! No las tenía todas conmigo…aquí tiene, espero que no haya habido ningún error ni esto tenga que ver con ninguna desgracia…porque, aunque no le pude ver la cara, la mujer parecía muy preocupada por su forma de hablar…-Se quedó en silencio, como meditando, unos segundos antes de añadir.-Si quiere, me quedo, por si acaso.  
-No hará falta…  
-…Alfie  
-…Alfie, pero gracias de todos modos.  
-¡No hay de qué señor, suerte!-Se despidió con un leve movimiento de muñeca y se alejó del lugar. John suspiró y llamó a la señora Hudson para que le ayudara con el niño mientras él leía la carta.

 

Doctor Watson;  
Supongo que el pequeño…objeto adjunto que acompaña a esta carta le sorprenderá cuanto menos, pero ahora mismo no me puedo hacer cargo de un niño tan pequeño y dado que su padre ha muerto y usted era su mejor amigo me ha parecido la mejor idea mandárselo para que cuide de él.  
Espero que lo cuide a pesar del rencor que seguro que me guarda y la estupefacción y sentirá en un primer momento, pues sé de buena tinta que me creía muerta.  
PD1: Finalmente, lo llamé Hamish y algo me dice que se parecerá mucho a su progenitor, así que le deseo suerte y paciencia.  
PD2: Sé que igual considera que la información que le estoy dando es falsa y que este niño no es de Sherlock, pero puedo decirle con todo el orgullo de mi alma que yo conseguí que el apodo de El Virgen dejara de irle bien.  
I.A.

 

John se quedó paralizado en el sitio nada más leerla, eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar:  
En primer lugar, Sherlock había mantenido relaciones sexuales. Y no con cualquiera, sino con Irene Adler alias La Mujer.  
En segundo lugar, esta no estaba muerta como creía, sino total y absolutamente viva.  
Y en tercer y último lugar, y de lejos el más chocante, Sherlock había tenido un hijo, UN HIJO y ahora tenía a aquel niño –que portaba su segundo nombre- en la mesa de la cocina de una casa que se disponía a abandonar por mucho tiempo.

-¿John, querido, te encuentras bien, tan grave es?-Obviamente, a la señora Hudson no le habían pasado desapercibidas las diversas caras que había ido poniendo mientras leía la pequeña declaración de Irene Adler.  
-Es el hijo de Sherlock.-A la pobre casera casi le dio un ataque al oírlo.  
-¡¿Su hijo?! ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire.  
-Lo que él habría querido (y seguramente hubiera acabado haciendo aunque estuviera vivo, para qué engañarnos).  
>>Lo voy a criar.

\-----

Cuando habló por primera vez, Hamish todavía no había cumplido un año. 

Seguramente esto se debía a que, como había vaticinado su madre antes de dejárselo a John a su cuidado, el niño iba a resultar una verdadera mente privilegiada. Y, si se piensa con seriedad, la primera palabra que salió de su boca también confirmaba esta predicción.

Por aquel entonces, Sherlock ya había vuelto a Baker Street, aunque no era como antes. No podía serlo.  
La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, las palabras que ambos habitantes de la casa retenían se retorcían en el aire y parecían cobrar vida propia, dispuestas a arruinar aquella falsa paz que ambos habían creado como parte de un acuerdo silencioso.

La tarde en la que el pequeño de ojos que la señora Hudson solía describir como arcoíris se estrenó en el mundo de la oratoria estaba siendo especialmente lluviosa; incluso para tratarse de Londres.  
Además, la lluvia de aquel día caía en forma de una violenta tormenta, llena de rayos…y truenos.

Uno de estos truenos resultó ser especialmente fuerte, haciendo al bebé llorar.  
John, que se encontraba solo en casa ya que Sherlock había ido a consultar su Red de Vagabundos para un caso que estaban llevando junto a Lestrade, corrió a agarrar al pequeño Holmes y a acunarlo hasta que este pareció calmarse. Justo antes de caer dormido, murmuró una palabra.  
Una palabra simple, sencilla, y que a la vez lo significó todo.  
-Papi.-John no pudo evitar quedarse en absoluto shock cosa que, predeciblemente, su casera advirtió al subirle el té de la tarde.  
-¿Te encuentras bien, querido?-Preguntó la mujer con cierta preocupación.  
-Sí…-Suspiró.-Hamish me ha llamado "papi".  
-¡Oh, por fin habla, sabía que lo haría pronto, teniendo el padre que tiene…! Pero…no veo donde está el problema.  
-En que yo no soy su padre, su padre es Sherlock y solo puede tener uno.-Antes de contestarle, su interlocutora carraspeó ligeramente.  
-Igual no soy quién para decir esto pero creo que, a día de hoy, eso no tiene por qué ser así.-Le lanzó una significativa mirada y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, estando a punto de volver a llevarse consigo el té de su inquilino.

John se quedó meditando aquellas palabras.

\-----

Cuando Sherlock regresó, ya entrad ala noche, se encontró a Hamish durmiendo en su cuna plácidamente y a John sentado en un sillón, aún reflexionando sobre las palabras de la señora Hudson.

-John, ¿estás bien? Parece que estés…meditando profundamente sobre algo.  
-Sí Sherlock, estoy bien y, no, no es tan raro que yo medite sobre algo profundamente. Es solo que…uf, por qué ocultarlo, Hamish me ha llamado papi y primero he pensado que era malo, porque tú eres su padre y no quería que pensara que yo lo era desde tan pequeño…Pero entonces ha llegado la señora Hudson y me ha dicho que no sería tan extraño que los dos fuéramos sus papis…Y la cosa es que empiezo a creer que lleva razón.-Extrañamente, Sherlock se sonrió con cierta picardía.

-Yo también.-John le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento si la cantidad de errores es excesiva, lo escribí ayer noche tras discutir con mis padres...vamos, que estaba de todo menos lúcida.
> 
> Antes de nada, me gustaría decir que le dedico esta historia a una de mis mejores amigas, que podéis encontrar en twitter como @adelaidageek, me apetecía dedicarle una historia y me parece que este pseudoJohnlock es una ocasión tan buena como cualuqier otra...aunque no sea muy bueno que se diga.
> 
> A pesar de ello, espero que os haya gustado, he acabado la historia con tanta...em...ambigüedad porque, lo admitiré, soy malísima con las escenas "románticas" propiamente dichas, así que no me vi con fuerzas (ni la capacidad) de poner la "siguiente fase".   
> Además, he de admitir que me pirran los finales medio abiertos medio cerrados medio alguna cosa rara.
> 
> ¿Qué de donde salió la idea? De que yo de enana la primera palabra que dije fue "papi"...a la tele, mientras mis padres veían Star Wars y salía por ahí Obi-Wan Kenobi y Han Solo (la verdad es que ni ellos mismos tienen muy claro a quién se lo dije...solo que fue como una especie de premonición de lo friki que sería en el futuro). Esto sumado a que la espera para Sherlock temporada 3 es lo siguiente a larga...algo así se me tenía que ocurrir sí o sí.
> 
> Esperando que os guste y comentéis, 
> 
> Marla 
> 
> PD: Sí, sé que la carta de Irene Adler es totalmente Ooc...sorry


End file.
